Pandora
by Magua
Summary: Bertholdt Hoover jamás habría imaginado que, aquella noche destinada a ver documentales hasta el amanecer, aparecería un rubio tocando a su puerta. Sí, la fiesta estaba en el piso de al lado. Sí, no lo buscaba precisamente a él. Sí, pero bueno, siempre podía intentarlo. AU. Reibert. One-shot.


Bueeeeno, puessss, ¡aquí estoy!

Es mi primera historia en el fandom de Shingeki. El Reibert es mi pareja preferida en la serie, me encanta la química que hay entre ellos y sus personalidades me fascinan.

Esto está ambientado en un mundo totalmente distinto, en una actualidad muy diferente a la que nuestros pobres muchachos viven en el anime y el manga.

Lleva escrita puede que incluso más de un año, pero me quedaba justo el final, que se me había atragantado hasta ahora. Espero que la disfrutéis. Nos vemos al final :D

 **Pandora**

No sé si en el momento en el que abrí la puerta de mi apartamento sellé mi futuro con tanta fuerza y violencia como Pandora y su caja de oro cargada de desgracias lo hizo con el de la humanidad.

Ella la abrió un poco, ayudándose de la delgada llave que Zeus le había proveído al ser creada; yo lo hice rápido, brusca y secamente, preso de una inquietud ciega que me embargó cuando escuché que tocaban a la puerta. No esperaba visitas, así que solo me quedaba rezar para que no hubiera un asesino en serie al otro lado.

La manilla fue a dar contra la pared de gotelé a una velocidad que despertaría la envidia de más de un bólido. Ante mis propios ojos vi como la imitación de plata de la manilla atravesaba literalmente la pared y dejaba un hundimiento circular allá donde previamente había material liso. No me sorprendí demasiado, pues a juzgar por los ruidos que se filtraban de la habitación de mis vecinos cada vez que estos emprendían otra de sus _aventuras amorosas,_ o las paredes eran huecas o mis oídos ultra-poderosos.

Ese curioso hilo de pensamientos me llevó a una triple conclusión: en primer lugar, debía comprar algo de yeso y arreglar aquel boquete; buscar mis tapones, perdidos desde Nefertari sabe cuándo, porque los viernes noche como hoy les tocaba _jugar_ a mis apreciados vecinos, y, por último, cantarle las cuarenta al osado que se atrevía a interrumpirme en pleno maratón de documentales.

Porque sí, veo documentales los viernes por la noche. Todo normal.

Nada que ver con mi ineptitud social, por supuesto.

Devolviendo la vista al frente me encontré con los ojos ambarinos de un chico varios centímetros más bajo que yo. Está claro que no todos superan el metro noventa de altura. Lástima. Siempre soñé con salir con un tipo que me hiciera sentir diminuto y protegido, por muy ridículo que eso pueda llegar a sonar.

A pesar de haber sido él quien interrumpió mi tranquila vida, era él quien parecía intimidado. Su cabello corto, lacio, coronaba un rostro de angulosas facciones, tez pálida y marcada nariz. Se rascó la nuca en silencio, contemplándome. El brillo cohibido de su mirada estuvo a punto de hacerme reír, pero a su vez me hizo recordar otro asunto mucho más vergonzoso; uno que me hizo querer cerrarle la puerta en las narices. Sentí que mi rostro empezó a arder de súbito… Ir en calzoncillos de tortuga definitivamente no era la mejor forma de recibir a un completo desconocido.

Sus labios rojizos y grandes se separaron, como si fuese a hablar, pero se limitó a boquear con los ojos clavados en mí, como un pez demasiado crecido. Nos miramos sin decir palabra porque, siendo sinceros, no había nada que decir. Tampoco es que una persona en su sano juicio vaya a entablar una conversación con un completo desconocido que lleva un bóxer de tortugas como única prenda.

Llevaba una sudadera que le quedaba holgada y que se veía como la prenda más cómoda que tenía en su armario, unos vaqueros oscuros, amplios, y unas Converse de un divertido color verde claro. Todo junto sumaba una amalgama de ropas discordantes que a pesar de todo lo hacían parecer aún más atractivo. ¿Quién necesita documentales teniendo bombones como aquel en el portal de su casa? A fin de cuentas, para especies casi extinguidas ya tenemos chicos tan tremendamente sexys como él.

 _Si quieres puedes pasar a mi salón y convertirte en mi entretenimiento esta bonita noche de viernes, querido._ No, estaba casi seguro de que aquella no era la mejor forma de romper el hielo.

Sacudí la cabeza y me obligué a regresar al planeta que durante unos segundos sus ojazos me habían hecho abandonar. Y es que menudos ojos. Enormes, redondos, algo afilados y enmarcados por unas kilométricas pestañas que se agitaban a cada parpadeo como las alas de una dulce mariposa de miel.

Ponerme poético siempre ha sido una mala señal. Definitivamente tenía que cerrar la puerta y apartarme de cualquier problema. Tal vez coger otra nueva lata de Fanta Zero de naranja antes de aposentar mi real trasero sobre el sofá y retomar el hilo del documental de canguros, del cual se percibía un débil rumor desde la entrada.

O invitarle a entrar y dejar que Australia y sus canguritos resolviesen sus problemas por sí mismos…

El desconocido volvió a separar los labios, una vez más decidido a entablar una conversación, y yo, al ritmo de _las hembras de canguro guardan a sus crías en la peculiar bolsa que tienen en la barriga_ , decidí cerrarle de un portazo frente a sus narices.

El golpe fue tan potente, casi desesperado me atrevería a apuntar, que un pedazo del marco de madera se partió en varias astillas que volaron al suelo de mi apartamento. Un trozo incluso me dio en la cara antes de caer y reencontrarse con las otras diminutas partes de lo que hasta hacía unos segundos había sido mi inmaculada propiedad.

Una puerta astillada y una pared atravesada. Dos a cero para el bombón rubito destroza hogares de frikis que vagabundean en bóxer de tortuga. Menudo apodo más largo. Mejor digamos que es un delicioso Ferrero Rocher que me encantaría desenvolver. Oh, sí.

Me llevé las manos al rostro, cubriéndolo en silencio y sintiéndolo arder bajo mis palmas, y dejé escapar un profundo suspiro exhausto. A pesar de que tenía solo veinte años sentía que ya no estaba para esos trotes. Ni para la factura del casero que me esperaba como descubriese las roturas, me temo.

El desconocido no volvió a tocar, así que caminé arrastrando los pies hasta la cocina y saqué una Fanta de la nevera, cuyo aire me dio un frío y momentáneo abrazo, similar a un beso callado bajo la lluvia, que terminó de despertar mi embotada mente. El sonrojo de mis mejillas empezaba a remitir cuando me senté frente al pequeño televisor. Los primeros meses de vida de los canguros dentro de sus bolsas siempre me han parecido tiernos e interesantes, pero en aquellos momentos lo cierto es que mi mente no parecía poder concentrarse en nada.

De una zona de mi edificio que no podía identificar, una música tecno retumbaba, atravesaba las finas paredes y venía a morir allá donde yo estaba sentado. Las marcadas bases, el movidito ritmo y la voz modificada por ordenador rompían mi atmósfera solitaria, y me hacían preguntarme por el muchacho rubio que había tocado a mi puerta haría ya diez minutos.

Lo más probable es que hubiera estado buscando la fiesta y se hubiese confundido de piso. Eso explicaría por qué no había tocado de nuevo.

Un nudo se formó en mi estómago, que se encogió disgustado y molesto. Aunque lo intenté, no pude evitar imaginarme lo que habría sucedido si le hubiese dejado entrar. No pude evitar imaginarme que por una vez alguien me estuviera buscado. A mí. A mí y solo a mí, no a la fiesta que se celebraba en el piso de al lado. No debe estar mal que alguien te busque para pasar el tiempo juntos por el simple hecho de estar con el otro, sin necesidad de más explicaciones.

Abrí la lata con un chasquido de la anilla y tomé el primer trago. Las burbujas de gas despertaron cosquillas en mi estómago. Bebí de nuevo, con la esperanza de que el líquido azucarado se llevase consigo las preocupaciones y dudas existenciales que taponaban mi garganta. Ahogar las penas en refresco de naranja debe de ser más triste que el intento de acabar _One piece_ en una misma tarde (principalmente porque ni está terminado).

Ya llevaba media lata de una sentada, en lo que para cualquier espectador habría supuesto un claro intento de auto-ahogamiento, cuando tocaron a la puerta de nuevo. Mi respiración se entrecortó, la bebida se desvió de orificio y comencé a toser. Una lluvia naranja surcó el tranquilo ambiente de mi salón. Me empapé los calzoncillos, el sofá y el suelo.

Me habría puesto a maldecir como un carretero de no haber estado mi mente tan ocupada. Y es que había asuntos mil veces más importantes que tener pegajosa azúcar en mi torso.

En realidad, un ochenta y nueve por ciento de mi cabeza estaba preguntándose quién habría sido el causante del sonido, y el porcentaje restante se dividía entre mis funciones básicas y paliar el calor que empezó a reptar por mis mejillas con vida propia.

El golpeteo se repitió, esta vez más seguro, con el mismo patrón que las dos veces posteriores. De una forma u otra, el desconocido había logrado empreñar una melodía característica en una acción tan simple como tocar a la puerta. Un toque suave seguido de dos más vivaces que terminan en uno delicado como el primero.

Si alguien me hubiera preguntado, le habría respondido que estaría encantado de conocer a alguien con un carácter tan definido que podía incluso quedar impreso en las acciones cotidianas que realiza.

Tal vez conocerle sería positivo para mi retraída personalidad. Y mientras pensaba en eso, aquel once por ciento que había destinado a necesidades básicas me pareció menor cuando sentí lo mucho que me costaba respirar. _Inspira y expira, Hoover, de poco me sirves muerto_ , me dije con "cariño" entre inspiración y expiración. Mi estómago se encogió y burbujeó a pesar de que no había bebido ni un trago más de refresco.

En esas complejas cavilaciones estaba sumido cuando abrí la puerta, lata de Fanta en la que se agitaban los escasos restos de la bebida en mano, y encontré al mismo rubio allí esperando. Unas cálidas mariposas granates fueron a posarse en mis mejillas al ver como su mirada dorada vagó una vez más por mi cuerpo semidesnudo.

Estaba tan acostumbrado a ir así vestido por mi casa que los calzoncillos se habían convertido en la única ropa que llevaba dentro de los dominios de mi apartamento. Además, recibir tan escasas visitas no había ayudado a corregir ese mal hábito.

Pude notar que hacía abundantes esfuerzos por no preguntar por la oscura mancha que se extendía sobre mi entrepierna. A fin de cuentas, yo sabía que era Fanta, pero el resto del mundo podía tomar otros derroteros. Quise explicarle que fuera lo que fuese aquello que estaba pensando su sucia y depravada mente, estaba equivocado. _Pervertido_ , pensé, y una torcida sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios por unos segundos.

Por suerte o desgracia, no encontré mi voz, como tantas otras veces me sucede cuando verdaderamente la necesito. Me concentré en mirarle y no dejar caer la lata. Ante todo no hacer más el ridículo.

Esta vez no boqueó como un pez fuera del agua cuando nuestras miradas volvieron a encontrarse, aunque no supe si eso se debía al ligero olor a alcohol que impregnaba sus prendas, seguramente conseguido en la fiesta, o a una extraña confianza que parecía haberse formado entre nosotros.

-Hola –dijo.

 _La lata, Bertholdt, ¡la lata!_ , fue lo único que atiné a pensar, de alguna manera consciente de lo paralizado que me había dejado al hablar. Su voz era grave, profunda y madura, pero tenía esa chispa juvenil y divertida que incrementó la temperatura de mi rostro unos grados. Se podría decir que en aquellos momentos estaba en trance.

El metal que contenía el refresco emitió suaves quejidos cuando lo apreté sin querer, presa de mi abrumador nerviosismo. El ruido fue recibido por mis sentidos como una violenta bofetada que me sacó de mis ensoñaciones. Abrí la boca, sintiéndome de pronto terriblemente estúpido enfundado en aquellos infantiles calzoncillos de tortuga.

-Eh… Yo… H-Ho-Ho-Hola –balbuceé y maldije mentalmente mi estupidez. Debí sonar como un verdadero friki marginado que se pasa las horas buscando páginas porno o videojuegos online.

Pero el rubio me dedicó una sonrisa grande, inusitadamente cálida, que infundió una inesperada calma en mi interior.

-Bertholdt Hoover –farfullé, extendiendo mi mano con un movimiento rápido y violento.

Casi le tendí la mano con la que llevaba la bebida, así que de alguna forma pude sentirme orgulloso de mi dosificada estupidez. Cuando me di cuenta de lo anormal y casi robótico que parecería mi gesto, quise retirar la mano, mas otra me la sujetó con fuerza en un apretón amistoso. Nunca he sido un muchacho dado a los esfuerzos excesivos, así que me limité a dejar que mi brazo fuese sacudido por aquel extraño de vivo espíritu.

-Reiner Braun –se presentó, mi mano aún en su poder. Su sonrisa se acrecentó al ver el sonrojo de mi rostro, que, a juzgar por la infernal temperatura que sentía, tendría el color del carmín-. Un placer –agregó, soltándome. Mi extremidad cayó flácida junto a mi costado derecho.

Tampoco supe qué responder a eso. Nunca antes me habían dicho abiertamente que conocerme era algo más que una obligación o una carga. Incluso mis padres me habían comprado aquel apartamento en mitad de la ciudad para, en teoría, facilitar mis estudios universitarios, cuando en realidad solo buscaban una excusa para librarse de ese hijo que pasaba los días encerrado en su cuarto devorando libros. No había vuelto a verlos desde que me mudé aquí, cinco meses atrás.

Asentí, inseguro, y me recordé que tener la boca abierta durante más de unos segundos podía ser considerado un tanto extraño. La cerré con un abrupto y seco movimiento y sus ojos reflejaron una creciente diversión.

El silencio se adueñó de la escena en cuanto comprendí que no había más que agregar en aquella conversación.

Miré cualquier cosa que no fuera el cuerpo de hombros anchos que tenía frente a mí. Seguro que bajo los pliegues de su sudadera había unos músculos envidiables y un tipo digno de un dios griego…

 _Desvía la mirada, Hoover, por Zeus_ , pensé y obedecí.

Gracias a mi forzado chequeo de los alrededores pude descubrir el origen de la atronadora música: la puerta entreabierta de mis vecinos. Nada menos que la de los vecinos _juguetones_.

Ese tal Reiner siguió mi mirada y, al llegar al mismo punto que yo observaba, una ocurrencia repentina brilló en sus ojos.

-¿Te gustaría venir a la fiesta? –lo contemplé como quien mira a un perro verde parlante y él se echó a reír-. Vamos, no me mires así –su risa era agradable. Excesivamente sonora, alta y clara, al igual que la bocina de una ambulancia, pero llevadera e incluso dulce. De alguna forma ese chico ruidoso parecía ser la primera persona con una auténtica personalidad que había conocido en mi vida.

Estaba tan ensimismado escuchándole reír que me perdí todo lo que añadió a posteriori. Tampoco le di muchas vueltas, porque grabar el sonido de sus carcajadas en mi cerebro era una prioridad que de ninguna forma me arrepentí de tener. Pocas veces se escucha una risa tan natural y aún menos veces se repite.

-… será divertido –al menos logré captar el final de su sugestivo discurso.

La lata era un gurruño entre mis dedos, el líquido naranja chorreaba por ellos y caía formando un diminuto lago gaseoso a mis descalzos pies. Por suerte estaba lo suficientemente nervioso para no notarlo, y menos para tratar de disminuir la presión que aplicaba sobre la infortunada Fanta.

-Está bien –murmuré en un hilillo de voz.

 _¡Desde luego que no está bien!_ , gritaba todo mi interior. Más de cinco personas en una misma habitación me hacían sentir incómodo, así que mejor ni hablar de una fiesta atestada de gente bebida bailando al ritmo de una música que taladra los oídos.

Pero claro, también existe en mi interior esa parte que desea tener amigos a toneladas y pasarse la juventud de fiesta en fiesta. _A la mierda los canguros_ , pensé mientras esos redondos ojos dorados se clavaban en mí como puñales. Afirmé más para convencerme a mí mismo que para confirmarle mi frase previa, y él mostró su perfecta dentadura en una expresiva sonrisa que deleitó mis torturados sentidos, ajeno a mi debate interior.

Su gran mano derecha se posó en mi pecho cuando fui a dar el primer paso hacia la cegadora iluminación de la casa vecina, deteniendo mi avance sin dificultad.

-Tal vez quieras… -guardó silencio unos instantes, mordiéndose el labio mientras parecía buscar la manera apropiada de decirme algo. Dejé de respirar y mi corazón de latir, preso repentino de un mal presentimiento. Seguro que había cambiado de opinión, cosa que tampoco podía rechazarle teniendo en cuenta que no me considero la más atractiva ni hilarante de las personas- Arreglarte un poco –finalizó y suspiró aliviado de haber encontrado la forma perfecta de expresarse.

En ese momento tomé más aire del que creía haber estado conteniendo mientras la realidad caía sobre mí como un balde de agua fría, agradable por una vez en mi vida. No era una negativa. Simplemente no quería que el loco veinteañero de pelo negro que acababa de conocer se presentase en una fiesta vestido con unos calzoncillos de tortuga.

 _Bendito sea_ , pensé al comprender su acción y procedí a retroceder el milímetro que había avanzado.

Cuando me dispuse a entrar en mi apartamento, mi pie, que había quedado ligeramente adherido al suelo por culpa del azúcar de la Fanta, emitió un desagradable sonido de succión al separarlo de la baldosa. Por suerte Reiner no dijo nada al respecto, y si lo pensó lo mantuvo bien callado.

Entró detrás de mí, confiado, en su rostro una sonrisa enorme y unos ojos que no perdían detalle de mi odisea con el azúcar reseco. No hubo necesidad de pedir permiso ni de preguntas, porque una extraña fraternidad se había formado entre nosotros.

Anduve lo mejor que pude teniendo en cuenta que mi pie se pegaba a cada paso que daba y fui directo al baño. Reiner debió seguir la voz del documental que se escuchaba desde la entrada, pues no me siguió durante mucho tiempo.

Giré la palanca y el agua helada comenzó a caer en un torrente constante. Tenía unos minutos hasta que saliese caliente para recoger las ropas de mi cuarto y regresar.

-¡En la nevera hay bebida! –exclamé todo lo alto que mi garganta me permitió, que no fue mucho, mientras cojeaba hasta mi habitación, cansado ya de apoyar la planta del pie. Afortunadamente el oído de Reiner no parecía ser poco agudo, porque escuché su pesado cuerpo levantarse del sofá, un suspiro cansado y unos pasos algo inseguros que se dirigían en pos de mi voz-. La puerta de la izquierda -le indiqué una vez entró en mi campo de visión, acompañando mis palabras con un gesto de pulgar.

Él asintió, una sonrisa divertida adornando su bonito rostro, tomó el pomo entre una de sus vastas manos y tras girarlo se coló en la cocina.

Yo estuve más de diez minutos frente al armario eligiendo el mejor atuendo posible. Suelo ser más rápido, pero lo cierto es que dos de mis cinco sentidos estaban centrados en los ruidos provenientes de la cocina. Finalmente logré decidirme por una camisa blanca, unos vaqueros oscuros y unos zapatos negros. No quería llamar demasiado la atención, pero lo cierto es que mi estilo es elegante, si no tomamos en cuenta los calzoncillos que llevo al estar en casa.

El agua hirviendo había cubierto de vapor el cristal del espejo del baño cuando llegué. Me maldije una vez más. Suelo cuidar la cantidad de agua que gasto para evitar sorpresas desmesuradas en la factura, pero parece que otra vez había vuelto a salirme el tiro por la culata. Ese tal Reiner estaba poniendo bocabajo mi triste existencia, y nos habíamos conocido hacía menos de una hora.

Esbocé una sonrisa boba mientras entraba en la bañera. A pesar de todo me gustaba su compañía. Era, de hecho, la primera persona que se sentaba en el sofá de mi salón para otra cosa que no involucrase un trabajo de la universidad.

El agua ardiente quemó mi piel e insulté mi descuido mientras me apresuraba a girar la palanca hacia la derecha. Pronto la temperatura se equilibró en ese punto que tanto me agrada; suficientemente caliente para adormecer los sentidos pero un toque fresco que evita el agobio del calor excesivo.

La voz del reportero del documental sepultada por el atronador sonido del agua, mi cuerpo bajo el chorro constante y su sonrisa en mi cabeza. Se puede decir que fue la mejor ducha de mi vida.

Por otra parte estaba el asunto de la fiesta. Una _jodida_ fiesta. Llevaba años sin ir a una, si es que alguna vez he ido. Y ahora iba a irrumpir en una a la que no había sido invitado con un completo desconocido asombrosamente atractivo que tenía una sonrisa capaz de desarmar a la persona más recatada.

¿Qué adjetivo podía definirla? _Breathtaking_ , supongo. Era realmente lamentable tener que buscar una palabra en otro idioma para definir un gesto tan habitual como el sonreír, pero siempre he sentido debilidad por la forma en la que sonaba. Tan ligera, tan sutil, tan romántica que merecía la pena usarla aunque el resto del mundo me mirase como un loco.

La lluvia artificial se resbalaba por mi piel y arrastraba consigo los malos presentimientos. Iba a conocer gente, o al menos a intentarlo, y él iba a estar allí, con su gran sonrisa tan _breathtaking_. Todo sonaba tan ridículo y yo estaba tan idiotizado que, sinceramente, me importó un comino si el camino de mis pensamientos tenía sentido o no.

Reiner Braun, el primero que no se asustó de un chico de metro noventa que lleva calzoncillos de tortugas, bebe Fanta y ve documentales de canguros los viernes noche, iba a acompañarme a la primera fiesta de mi vida.

Es tierno si te paras a pensarlo. Bueno, si te paras a pensarlo un poco bastante, pero sigue siendo adorable. En el fondo. Muy en el fondo, como todas las cosas importantes de la vida, que suelen estar ocultas a la vista de los superficiales.

No se me pasó por la cabeza que aquel desconocido hubiera estado esperando a que el ruido de la ducha silenciase sus pasos para robar todo lo que encontrase de valor y después huir de la casa del inocente y crédulo extraño que lo había dejado entrar.

Tomé la ducha rápido, sintiendo que mi estrés solo disminuía en una pequeña proporción, pero no podía permitirme gastar más agua. Entre afrontar una factura desorbitada y comer todos los días optaba por la segunda, muy a mi pesar.

Salí vestido unos minutos después y encontré al rubio sentado en el sofá mirando con aparente interés la pantalla del televisor donde un pequeño canguro y su madre avanzaban a saltos por las llanuras desérticas de Australia. Casi quise reír ante lo ridículo de la escena.

Reiner tenía dos Fantas, una en su mano y la otra sobre un posavasos, sin abrir, y una gran sonrisa que parecía capaz de partir su rostro en dos adornó su cara cuando acaparé el suficiente coraje para sentarme a su lado en el relativamente estrecho sofá. Debía de tener un cuerpo aún más voluminoso de lo que esperaba, porque me sorprendí encerrado entre el apoyabrazos y su figura musculosa, que me observaba expectante.

-Vaya, no más bóxer de tortugas para mi amigo, parece ser –comentó burlón, estirando una mano hacia la lata sin abrir. Me la tendió con la vista de nuevo clavada en el televisor. Su tono parecía algo… ¿decepcionado?

Agradecí en silencio su aparente interés por el canguro rojo y su salvaje existencia. Al menos así tenía tiempo para tratar de calmar el agitado sonrojo que seguro se extendía desde mis orejas hasta el puente de mi nariz.

Habría quedado bien decir que el silencio se adueñó de nosotros, interrumpido solo por el ocasional sonido de los sorbos que le dábamos a las Fantas, pero, a pesar de que la puerta estaba cerrada, el alboroto de la fiesta todavía llegaba al salón.

-Es molesto, ¿no crees? –dijo de pronto, retornando su atención a mí. Yo clavé la vista en la interesantísima lata de bebida que tenía entre mis dedos. Una fina película de humedad cubría el metal y me entumecía el tacto; resultaba molesto, aunque no demasiado doloroso.

Tragué saliva, ¿de verdad esperaba una respuesta a una pregunta tan obvia?

Abrí la boca pero las palabras se atragantaron en mi garganta. El aire se escapó de mí en una exhalación callada sin formar nada coherente. Él me observó, aparentemente interesado, y se echó a reír de una manera ruidosa que me provocó un cosquilleo agradable en el estómago. Antes de percatarme el gesto tenso de mis labios se había roto en una sonrisa tímida.

-No importa –las risas entrecortando su voz, los ojos dorados relucientes y su mano, su gran mano de regordetes y largos dedos, voló a mi espalda donde me propinó un par de joviales golpes que sacudieron todos los huesos de mi interior, aunque seguramente no hubiera empleado ni una mínima parte de su fuerza.

De pronto me sentí indefenso. Sus brazos eran tan grandes que podrían estrangularme si se lo proponían y yo no podría ni gritar, ahogado bajo la mordaza de una de sus grandes manos sobre mi boca.

Descarté esa opción dando el trago de Fanta más largo y profundo de mi vida. La ahogué bien hondo y la apresé entre millones de burbujitas que se encargarían de hacerla estallar unos segundos después. No iba a dejar que una idea paranoica me arrancase al primer conocido que iba a tener en aquella ciudad donde toda la gente corre en una misma dirección pero actúa como si formasen parte de un continente distinto. No hay sitio para un náufrago que parece estar demasiado lejos de cualquiera de las islas que lo rodean. Un pobre tipo sin puerto ni brújula hasta que Reiner Braun llegó, provocó su propia erupción volcánica bajo mis pies y creó una isla de carcajadas y miradas en los segundos más agitados de toda mi existencia.

Es divertido pensar de él como un salvador. Un Superman que ha pasado demasiado tiempo en su cabina y que por fin recuerda que tenía que salvar a un caballero en apuros.

Y una vez más vuelvo a la poesía. Aunque aquella vez no había puerta que cerrar para alejarme de mi enloquecedora musa.

-Sería divertido quedarnos aquí –murmuró en un suspiro apenas audible por encima del sonido del televisor.

Aparté la mirada de la Fanta para enfocarla en él. Era la primera vez que lo oía hablar en voz baja, y debía admitir que sonaba jodidamente sexy. Demasiado.

 _Excesivamente sexy._

Pasé la lengua por mis labios secos cuando percibí el rumbo de mis pervertidos pensamientos y los reconduje a golpe de vara de vuelta al rebaño donde coexistían mi yo racional y aquel ello del que tanto hablaba Freud en sus libros.

No sé qué pudo pasarse exactamente por su cabeza cuando me miró y su sonrisa se acentuó. _Espero que no sea capaz de leer la mente_ , fue lo único que se me ocurrió al encontrarme con aquellos alegres ojos dorados.

-Creo que deberías ir… -comencé, mi tono tan sutil que esta vez ni él pudo entenderme. Carraspeé, tomé una profunda bocanada de aire, ignoré el fuego que ardía en mis mejillas y volví a intentarlo- Creo que deberías ir a la fiesta.

Esta vez fui claro, aunque tal vez resulté algo cortante. Por suerte él entendió que mi tono no se debía a enfado sino a nerviosismo y asintió, su rostro adquiriendo un aire más serio y formal al percatarse de que llevaba lo menos una hora fuera de un evento al que había sido invitado.

-Deberíamos irnos –se puso en pie, palmeándome en el proceso el muslo, una sonrisa pícara se dibujó brevemente en sus labios.

Me tendió una mano que ignoré. Si de algo estaba seguro era de que ese Reiner estaba flirteando conmigo.

O estaba siendo demasiado _amistoso_. Si ese era su concepto de amistad, la verdad es que no me importaría convertirme en su mejor amigo.

 _Y hacer "cositas" que compitan con las de mis vecinos…_

Estuve a punto de atragantarme con mi propia saliva, mis rodillas flaquearon ante la pervertida imagen mental que durante unos segundos asaltó mi cerebro y, una vez me hube logrado estabilizar e incorporar, salimos del apartamento, llaves ya en mi bolsillo y puerta bien cerrada, y nos dirigimos sin pronunciar palabra hacia la fiesta cuya música parecía tener el volumen preparado para sordos en vez de para adolescentes en plenas facultades.

Carraspeé, todavía afectado y sonrojado. Antes de poner un pie dentro del piso, la atmósfera cargada de sudor y respiraciones nos envolvió. Resultaba demasiado cálida, agobiante, pero Reiner se desenvolvía perfectamente en ella. Una completa extraña algo ebria chocó contra mí, recorrió mi cuerpo de arriba abajo con la mirada sin discreción alguna, me dedicó una sonrisa juguetona que erizó el vello de mi nuca y se enderezó lo mejor que pudo en sus inestables piernas. Todo en el mismo segundo, sin que mi acompañante se diese cuenta siquiera.

Ahora recordaba por qué no me gustaban las fiestas.

Reiner, ajeno a lo sucedido, me tomó de la mano para guiarme entre la agitada multitud en la aparente búsqueda de alguien, haciendo que mi corazón se detuviese y retomase un ritmo frenético en cuestión de segundos.

Por fin pareció encontrarlo, pues su rostro se iluminó y su ritmo se aceleró.

Fuimos a detenernos frente a una pareja de chicos que parecían estar esperándonos. Reiner los saludó alegremente, una gran sonrisa torciendo sus labios.

No pude evitar percatarme de que no era tan radiante como las que me había dirigido a mí, aunque seguía siendo natural.

Uno de los jóvenes tenía la piel salpicada de pecas oscuras que resaltaban en su palidez. Sus mejillas redondeadas e hinchadas formaron un adorable hoyuelo al devolverle la sonrisa. Llevaba una camiseta blanca y unos vaqueros azules rasgados que se ajustaban a sus largas piernas. Era moreno, de pelo corto y sin flequillo, y sus redondeados ojos marrones brillaban cálidamente.

El otro era algo más bajo, de rostro afilado y alargado y un cutis libre de pecas. Su cabellera castaña tenía un corte que rallaba el cráneo por las sienes mientras que en la parte superior los mechones cafés crecían en abundancia. Su mirada aguda perforaba a los presentes y despertó una extraña inquietud en mi estómago. Me recordaba demasiado a los ojos que tiene un cazador antes de lanzarse a por una presa segura. Ningún atisbo de sonrisa estaba presente, sus finos labios descansando en una posición horizontal rígida. Iba vestido con un traje de fiesta oscuro, buscando un aspecto elegante muy mal conseguido, sin corbata ni pajarita. La camisa del traje tenía tres botones desabrochados y las solapas del cuello levantadas hasta su picuda barbilla. Definitivamente parecía el tipo malo y chulo de todas las películas americanas.

Hacían un peculiar dúo, pero seguramente habría empatizado al instante con ellos de no haber tenido la incómoda seguridad de que aquellos eran los intrépidos vecinos que se divertían en la soledad de su apartamento. Deslicé el peso de mi cuerpo de un pie a otro, la lata de Fanta que me había traído de casa sin percatarme siquiera crujió bajo mi sudoroso agarre.

-Mira si tardaste, Reiner –saludó alegremente el de las pecas. El aludido soltó una carcajada y atrapó uno de los vasos que llevaban los camareros sobre bandejas pintadas de plateado, consciente de que contestar no era necesario. Después, Mr. Pecas se volvió hacia mí y su sonrisa creció-. Soy Marco Bodt. Un placer.

Observé la mano que me tendía como si estuviera ante un alienígena con antenas y ojos saltones que promete la paz mundial a cambio de un collar de perlas. Quise tomársela, y de hecho estuve a punto de hacerlo, pero el agarrotamiento de mis dedos me recordó que entre mi sudor natural y el frío que empañaba la lata, aquel sería el contacto más desagradable de su vida.

En su lugar me atreví a esbozar una sonrisa. Algo quebrada, tensa, pero todo lo natural que me resultaba posible. Los ojos del otro desconocido se clavaron en mí con abrumadora intensidad. Tragué una saliva que se atragantó en mi garganta. Casi tosí pero no fui capaz. Daba la impresión de que cualquiera de mis movimientos era escaneado, analizado y procesado por los amenazantes ojos castaños del otro chico. Y eso que yo era una veintena de centímetros más alto que él.

-¡Sonríe y saluda, cara caballo! –exclamó Reiner a mi lado y, para mi sorpresa y terror, dio un puñetazo amistoso en el pecho al joven de mirada asesina.

-¡Tu madre en bragas, Reiner! ¡Vuelve a llamarme así y saldrás de mi casa sin piernas! –aulló en respuesta, sus penetrantes ojos por fin desclavados de mí y fulminando en su lugar a Reiner.

Devolvió el golpe con el triple de fuerza y en unos instantes ambos estaban sumidos en lo que aparentaba ser una guerra de miradas. Sentí un sudor nervioso recorrer mi nuca, la lata aplastada ya entre mis dedos, mientras observaba la ridícula disputa que se desarrollaba ante mis propios ojos.

Marco no lucía alterado, así que decidí inspirar hondo y tratar de calmarme. Si alguien tan aparentemente cuidadoso y gentil como ese tal Bodt permanecía relajado era porque no existía peligro alguno.

Por primera vez en mi vida mi instinto no falló, y me encontré de pronto rodeado de alegres carcajadas que disiparon la tensión previa tan rápidamente como había aparecido. Los ojos del de rostro alargado se achinaban de una divertida manera cuando reía, reduciendo el temor impuesto por su fuerte presencia a cero. Al final no iba a resultar ser un asesino en serie.

Reiner, por su parte, soltaba unas risas tan sonoras que casi sepultaban el ruido del resto de la fiesta. Sentí un cosquilleo en mi interior y unas incomprensibles ganas de reír con él. Tal vez incluso de soltar la Fanta, secarme las manos en el regazo y delinear sus angulosas facciones con las yemas de mis dedos, como llevaba deseando hacer desde que lo conocí. Era de esperar que no hiciese ninguna de las dos cosas. Y me maldije de nuevo por ello.

-Jean –dijo el de rostro alargado cuando su risa se hubo detenido. Ninguna mano me fue tendida, pero su mirada se suavizó; puede que fuera consciente del efecto que provocaba sobre mí-. Mi apellido es tan jodidamente enrevesado que mejor ni te lo digo –esto arrancó unas risitas de Marco.

-Bertholdt Hoover –musité.

Pude suponer que _Champagne Showers_ de LMFAO ahogó mi tenue voz por las caras de los recién conocidos. Marco frunció el ceño y se inclinó hacia mí, la mano ahuecada en torno a su oreja para intentar escuchar mejor, y Jean se limitó a arquear las cejas.

-¡Bert! –gritó Reiner. Su voz alta y sonora se escuchó por encima de la música y llegó a oídos de los otros dos, que sonrieron al unísono, visiblemente aliviados, y asintieron.

Yo me sonrojé. Nadie había abreviado mi nombre en toda mi vida.

Mis padres me llamaban Bertholdt las pocas veces que tenían la necesidad de llamar mi atención o de hablarme, y los compañeros que había tenido en la universidad nunca habían llegado a tener la suficiente confianza como para referirse a mí de otra forma que no fuese empleando mi apellido.

La presentación fue breve y Reiner siguió conversando amenamente con la pareja. Debo reconocer que en ningún momento me sentí inquieto o desplazado mientras aquellos hablaban, aunque no presté la más mínima atención.

La música resonaba en mi cabeza, me rebotaba dentro del cráneo, sacudía mi cuerpo desde las mismísimas entrañas y me hacía sentir perdido, débil, desorientado.

Mis rodillas temblaban bajo el peso de mi cuerpo, que se me antojó paulatinamente más y más pesado. No había lata que estrujar, tampoco supe qué hice con ella. Lo más probable es que la hubiese dejado caer. Tal vez el calor excesivo me estaba provocando un mareo. No supondría una novedad, si soy sincero.

Antes de darme cuenta Jean y Marco se habían marchado. El de las pecas llevaba uno de sus largos brazos sobre los hombros del otro y una bebida en su mano libre. Ellos eran, sin lugar a dudas, los anfitriones de la fiesta. Mis apasionados vecinos. Por suerte Reiner había olvidado mencionar que yo era el que vivía en el piso de al lado, y mi boca parecía decidida a no articular palabra frente a ellos.

Sin bebida, compañía ni bienestar, permanecí de pie en mitad de aquella fiesta atestada.

Oh, documental de canguros, acogedor sofá, fresca Fanta y puerta desportillada, ¿quién me mandó abandonaros?

De pronto una mano aterrizó en mi hombro sonoramente. Sobresaltado volví la mirada hacia el que me había tocado y me encontré con la deslumbrante sonrisa de Reiner.

-¿Cansado tan pronto? –sus palabras apenas alcanzaron mi pabellón auditivo, bloqueadas por la altísima música, pero de alguna forma logré leer sus labios y descifrar aquellas partes que las canciones me bloqueaban.

Si asentía quedaría como un friki sin vida social. Por otra parte, si me negaba seguramente no viviría para ver un nuevo amanecer.

Así que opté por no responder y clavar la vista en las conocidas figuras de Marco y Jean, quienes bailaban a unos metros de distancia, casi tragados por la multitud en movimiento. Danzaban juntos, Jean con los ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar por los pasos que Marco le iba marcando melosamente. Hacían una buena pareja.

En ese instante, estando yo perdido en la contemplación de mis nuevos conocidos, con una brusquedad y brío inesperados, algo me empujó hacia el suelo y caí de espaldas. Por suerte no llevé a nadie conmigo en mi caída, pues los invitados estaban en su mayoría en la pista de baile o junto a las largas mesas cargadas de aperitivos. Una chica rubia, baja y de grandes ojos azules se levantó presta. No sé si fue mi titánica estatura comparada con la suya lo que la intimidó, o si su carácter era de por sí retraído, porque la muchacha regresó por donde tan violentamente había salido sin murmurar siquiera una disculpa.

Aún tirado en el suelo tratando de comprender lo que sucedía, comencé a notar un húmedo frescor adhiriéndose a la tela de mis vaqueros. Cuando miré al indicado lugar, mis ojos se abrieron como platos de sorpresa y horror: la Fanta que había dejado caer en mi malestar había encharcado el suelo a mis pies, y ahora empapaba mis pantalones.

Mi rostro ardió de vergüenza.

La primera fiesta de mi vida. Y había terminado con un ataque de mudez, un mareo y un baño en refresco. Maldita sea mi suerte.

Mis piernas no respondieron cuando quise levantarme. Una vez más caí sobre la dura tarima. Parpadeando varias veces para contener las lágrimas de frustración y rabia, me restregué el antebrazo sobre los ojos.

 _Es por eso que debiste quedarte en casa._

Entonces una gran mano se extendió sobre mi cuerpo caído, la punta de sus dedos casi rozando mi rostro. Seguí el camino que marcaba su cómoda sudadera, seguro de saber quién era el que regalaba unos segundos de su vida ayudando a un tipo bañado en bebida azucarada. Fui a dar con el rostro sonriente de Reiner y con la mirada preocupada de sus bonitos ojos.

 _De sus breathtaking ojos_ , me corregí, tomando la ayuda que me era tendida con mi mano temblorosa. No reparé en secar el sudor de esta, pero el rubio no dio señal alguna de estar incómodo o asqueado. Se lo agradecí en silencio. Mi sudoración excesiva me había valido numerosos apodos y burlas en el instituto y más de una situación incómoda en la universidad.

Una vez en pie, sus ojos volaron a mi trasero empapado y la sonrisa previa se volvió socarrona y más extensa.

-Ay que ver, no sabes cómo volver a meterme en tu apartamento, ¿eh, Bert?

Me sonrojé ante sus palabras y el guiño juguetón que las acompañó. A sabiendas de que mi lengua estaría trabada no traté de contestar, pero sí que le propiné un ligero codazo en el pecho para desviar la penetrante mirada dorada que me dedicaba y esbocé una ligera sonrisa. Esos juegos amistosos servían para tratar de aparentar que su mirada no estaba cargada de un sentimiento que preferí no analizar.

Sin embargó, antes de que pudiéramos dar un paso en dirección a la salida, un firme agarre sujetó mi hombro. Me volví y di con dos ojos castaños pequeños y vivaces que me taladraban con fuerza. Pertenecían a una muchacha una veintena de centímetros más baja que yo, de cabellera oscura, casi morena, recogida en un elegante moño. Llevaba un ceñido vestido negro con el que se marcaban sus seductivas curvas, unas alegres pecas manchaban su tez tostada y le conferían un aspecto amigable pronto descartado por el brillo feroz de sus ojos.

Ella se volvió sin decir palabra ni soltar mi hombro y se inclinó sobre una pequeña figura que reconocí como la rubia que me había lanzado al suelo.

-¿Es éste? –tenía una voz áspera, poco femenina, pero tampoco desagradable.

La bajita se limitó a asentir. Entonces, la más alta regresó su atención a mí.

-Disculpa el… accidente –comenzó, clara y directa, y se permitió dirigir su mirada unos instantes a mis posaderas para apreciar la enorme mancha oscura que se extendía por los vaqueros-. Debía coger a Krista por la cintura pero se me escapó y las cosas acabaron algo mal. Aun así, agradezco que detuvieses su caída con tu cuerpo –agregó, sus ojos fijos en los míos. Reiner parecía haber quedado trasladado a un segundo plano.

Por fin se dio la vuelta, dándome la espalda, pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de la pequeña rubia y retornó a donde había salido, entre las hordas de gente. Previa a su desaparición, nos dedicó una ligera sacudida de la mano que tenía libre a modo de despedida.

-Eso fue extraño –susurró una voz que sonaba demasiado cercana.

Por el rabillo del ojo percibí las masculinas facciones de Reiner, cuya proximidad se alejaba de lo estrictamente amistoso. Cualquiera que lo hubiera visto inclinado sobre mí en aquellos momentos nos habría definido como "amigos con derechos" por lo menos…

Aunque, por otra parte, esto no significaba que tuviera la más mínima gana de que se apartase. Su aliento contra mi cuello no resultaba fastidioso en absoluto. Mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando se enderezó y su cálido contacto me abandonó, pero no tuve tiempo para quejarme, pues una de sus manos tomó la mía al momento, tirando de mí.

Más que acompañarle a la salida se puede decir que me dejé arrastrar hasta ella.

Sentí un alivio inmediato en cuanto salimos del apartamento. La música seguía atronando los pasillos y plantas, pero al menos la presión que me impedía respirar abandonó mi pecho. La temperatura cargada se fue diluyendo lentamente junto a mi malestar conforme avanzábamos hacia mi piso.

La mano de Reiner seguía aferrada a la mía, ninguno de los dos parecíamos dispuestos a soltarlas. A pesar de que su tacto tenía la sensación de ser cálido, mi propia temperatura corporal me hacía experimentar un ligero contraste al contacto con su piel. Siempre he sido un hombre caliente, que no un calenturiento.

Si ese hubiera sido el caso, mi solitario estilo de vida me habría traído más de un problema.

Decidí envalentonarme y entrelacé nuestros dedos. No con demasiado ímpetu, nunca intentando ser autoritario, y dispuesto a retraerlos y encerrarme en mi cada vez más cercano hogar si se daba el esperado rechazo. Pero Reiner siguió andando tan tranquilo. Respondió al apretón con otro, afianzando sus dedos entre los míos, asiéndolos con fuerza. Parecía asustado de repente, ya que nos habíamos detenido en mi portal.

¿Por qué tan inseguro?

El sonido de uno de los vecinos cerrando la puerta de Marco y Jean con brusquedad me sacó de mis pensamientos. Mi acompañante también desvió la mirada hacia el origen de la música atronadora y frunció el ceño. Estaba preocupado, confundido. Perdido.

Por una vez me di cuenta de que tenía que tomar la iniciativa. Posiblemente Reiner no se atrevía a dar el siguiente paso, desconocedor de mis pensamientos que ansiaban su presencia. El aire fresco se resbalaba por mis ateridos pantalones y me conseguía arrancar algún que otro temblor incontrolado. Tragué saliva, espesa y agria por la combinación de la bilis y la Fanta. El nudo que me asfixiaba no estaba dispuesto a disolverse, así que se limitó a dejarse humedecer por mis tristes intenciones.

Aun así, separé los labios y le lancé cualquier resto de sonido que pude articular:

-Y-y-y-yo… -aquel pobre intento de comunicación lo trajo al menos de vuelta de su trance, devolvió esos ojos dorados a mí. El sudor empañaba mi frente, se deslizaba por mi cuello y, seguramente, se concentraba en la mano que él sujetaba, pero no quería apartarla. Porque, a pesar de todo, algo me decía que si lo dejaba ir aquel iba a ser el momento que más me hiciese arrepentirme en mi vida. De nuevo, pateé mis propias debilidades en un intento suicida de decirle aquello que ocupaba mi mente-. E-Esto… m-m-much-chas gr-gracia-s –aquí sonreí, viendo mis vergonzosas acciones reflejadas en sus pupilas. Me miraba con atención, como si no hubiera en el mundo nada más importante que este momento, que él y yo. Ojalá fuera cierto-. Lo he p-pasado genial hoy y bueno… -los nervios apresaron mi voz otra vez, lágrimas de frustración nublaron mi vista. Solo quería volver a mi sofá y perderme en los documentales eternamente, donde nada ni nadie me hiciese decir cosas que me resultasen tan difíciles de explicar. En definitiva, solo quería un lugar donde recluirme de la vida misma. Algo difícil-. Megustaríadecirtequemehaencantadoconocerteyquemeencantaríavolveravertesiesqueteparecebien… y eso –solté sin previo aviso, tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de parpadear, tan rápido que me quedé sin oxígeno y tan rápido que, cuando me besó, todavía no había salido de mi propia sorpresa.

Sus labios eran gruesos, carnosos pero firmes y aterrizaron en los míos con torpeza. Ni él parecía consciente de lo que acababa de hacer, aunque una vez me hubo besado, deslizó sus manos por mis brazos hasta posarlas en mi rostro. No me sujetaba con una fuerza desmedida, sino que aplicaba la presión necesaria para mostrar que entendía todo, lo que había logrado decir y lo que no. Un beso era una forma mucho más rápida y efectiva de expresarse, pues sin pronunciar palabra comprendí que era una tontería preocuparme. Que él iba a estar ahí. No solo hoy, por la fiesta, ni la semana siguiente, si hacían otra, sino siempre que lo necesitase. Como yo estaría para él, ahora que conocía la realidad. Nuestra realidad.

Me abracé a su cintura y rompí el contacto porque respirar es una necesidad humana. Reiner tatuó un nuevo beso en la punta de mi nariz, poniéndose un poco de puntillas en el proceso.

-Tal vez sea un poco pronto para decir esto –susurró, una de sus manos acariciando con ternura la parte trasera de mi ardiente oreja, hasta donde estoy seguro que llegaba mi sonrojo-, pero creo que te quiero. Al menos sé con seguridad que hasta ahora eres la persona que más emociones me ha despertado en toda mi vida.

Sonreí, y él sonrió conmigo. Lo besé en la comisura de los labios, cerrando los ojos. Todo el nerviosismo anterior parecía haberme abandonado. Reiner me apretó el trasero de repente, lanzando unas sonoras carcajadas instantes después. Le miré sin comprender, todavía muy arriba, en una burbuja de perfección.

-Creo que va siendo hora de volver a las tortugas, Bert.

Y me guiñó un ojo, que liberó mil mariposas en mi pecho. Y abrí la puerta del apartamento, consciente de que tenía toda la razón.

 **Fin.**

Bueno, pues hasta aquí todo lo que se daba xD

Espero que os haya gustado. La escenita en la puerta del apartamento me ha costado una barbaridad. Se nota que soy pésima cuando los personajes tienen que pasar a la acción (física, if you know what I mean xD).

Dicho esto, muchísimas gracias por leer, queridos míos, seáis quienes seáis los valientes que hayáis llegado al final.

Un gran saludo y un besazo. Nos leemos ;)

Atte, Magua.


End file.
